Missing Piece of Mischief
by CasXIII
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the middle of the Triforce is hollow? Well that's because that piece was stolen. Mischief. The last piece and yet lost. Until Dark Link finds a teenage girl with a strange mark on her right hand. (I would guess this is an AU. Rated T for violence and some gore.) Pairings: Dark Link X Oc, Link X Zelda (Oc's involved)
1. Myth?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Link, Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, or anything related to the Legend of Zelda game series. I only own the plot and Kurai.

_ *~Dark Link PoV~* _

Get Princess Zelda...that is the mission I was given. So here I was, walking through Castle Town on my way to Hyrule Castle. I wore a long black cloak covering my unusual pale skin and all except my boots and part of my bangs. I had my sword and shield neatly hidden.

Getting through Castle Town would be easy, getting to Zelda...harder. Everything would go smoothly if no attention is drawn toward me.

As I was walking, a young hylian ran into me and made me drop my wallet. I cursed under my breath as I saw the laughing child skip off into a deeper part of town. I grumbled to myself as I crouched down to get my wallet from the ground. Right as I was about to pick it up, I was knocked to the ground by an unknown weight. I felt my hood go back a little as I fell. I growled when I pulled the hood back over me. I opened my eyes to sere a hylian girl had landed on me. Her clothes were worn and tearing. She wore rags of some sort consisting of the color black. Her hair was short. An ebony to brown in color. Her eyes were an amber color, much like a topaz or a dying flame. Her skin was pale. She was covered in bruises and cuts and scrapes.

"Gomensai! I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-ry!" She had tried getting up keeping whatever she had wrapped in a cloth completely consealed. That's when I saw it...a legend, a myth. I saw the missing piece of the Triforce, the one of legend. It was said to be stolen. The missing piece of Mischief. I don't know tooo much about this myth. Why? Why did she have such an important piece? I shall look into this after I get back to Ganondorf's castle.

"Watch it onna!" I spat her way. She looked a bit shocked. As to why, I had no intention to care at the moment. I got to my feet and looked down at her petite form. She was a few inches shorter than me and had a much smaller figure.

"Sorry, sir..." She bowed her head and continued to walk on her way home I was guessing. I scoffed and turned heal to the enterance. I shall return later. I must inform Ganondorf of my findings.

_~TimeSkip to Ganon's Castle~ _

I had went straight to the library and grabbed the book of the legend of the Triforce. Page 673, section 4. 'The part of Mischief. This piece creates a feeling of chances and enchantment. Mischief is the product of equal failure and equal success. Mischief is the key to bringing Courage, Wisdom, and Power to an equal match. This piece is a successor in risks for good and for worst. This piece is wielded by the utmost wild-hearted and target for the 7 deadly sins; Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Greed, and Sloth. This holders may be the most vulnerable but could also be resistant to these sins. Mischief was stolen. Long ago it was taken from the Goddess by the wicked soul, Pandareos. His clan were known for being thieves. Hylian outcasts. Taken over by greed and wrath, he took the fourth piece. His clan slowly died off from a plauge started by the Goddess' sister. She too was locked away soon after for her disobedience to the Goddess' order.' I closed the book and put it back on the shelf. I went up to Ganon's studies. I knocked once, then twice.

"Enter!" A voice boomed from inside. I opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind me and walked up to him.

"Ganondorf..." I greeted with a smirk. He turned to look at me and filled with rage.

"Where is the princess?!" He growled out, balling his hands into fists.

I smirked, "Well, I got something better. I found the piece of Mischief." He looked at me a little shocked. "She ran into me at Castle Town. She had the mark, I saw it." A smile of pure malice rose to his lips.

"Bring the girl to me." He grinned. I could only smirk.

"Right away..." I turned heel and left as his maniatic laughter rang through the corridors."

Author's Note: Tell me how this is? Reviews would make my day! I would love to hear from you! ^W^ Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Welcome

Note: Each chapter is going to alternate with the point of views for the characters of this fanfic. I just wanted to tell you that so you don't get confused and what not. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda game series. I own the plot and Kurai.

_* ~Kurai's PoV~*_

After I had ran into that young man, I had ran home. Or at least, what's left of it. I live in an old broken village outside of Castle Town deep in Hyrule Field. More like on the brink of Hyrule Field.

I walked through the walkway of my "house" and sat down at the table. I put the loaf of bread, 2 apples and 5 plums wrapped in the cloth of my dress on the table. I lived alone. I had no family. They were all sick and died a couple years back. I'm not really sure what happened, all I know is I am all that's left. I'm not Hylian. I can't be. I'm an outcast. I steal food and some cloth for simple things I need because I'm not able to get a job. I take things I need, not want. I don't see anyhting wrong with me. What in the Goddess's name is wrong with me? What did I do? I don't intrude on people and ruin their lives. I'm rarely ever in town! Bread and fruit can keep me alive for a few weeks. I see nothing wrong with me.

I sighed and walked into the back room. It had a few sheets on the floor, cloth, thread, needles, and one weapon...a bow. I had nearly anything. I walked to the table and took a small chunk of break and ate one of the plums. My stomach growled loudly and I headed straight for bed.

_~TimeSkip to the next day~_

When I woke up, I did my morning chores. I cleaned, fed my horse, used the rest of my water to water the flowers that lined the graves at the graveyard, I fixed up my cloak, cleaned my bow, and finally ate another small chunk of bread. When I was done, I headed for Lake Hylia. I brought a spare change of clothes and a sheet for a towel, along with a bucket to get water for the next couple of weeks.

When I arrived at Lake Hylia, I stripped down and got into the warm water. I rinsed my hair and scrubbed my body with a wash cloth and some herbal self-made soap. After I finished, I got dressed and dried my hair. I went up to the bay and filled the bucket full of fresh water. I was strong for a 16 year old girl. I was well built in my opinion, but most Hylian girls were always more beautiful than me. Not that it mattered. They all lived for men, I lived for myself. I never had someone I loved, except my parents of course.

When I reached home, I put things where they went and settled at my front porch. My horse, Lilly, came up and nuzzled my shoulder. She was a white horse with a black mane and tail. Her eyes were a dazzling bright green. She was the most beautiful horse I've ever seen and no one could change my mind. I smiled as she whinnied softly. It was clear as to what she wanted when she got down to my level. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back." I ran inside and grabbed my bow and a riding blanket I made for her. I slipped on my boots. I only use them for certain events, like riding or going for a stroll in the thick forest around. I came out and put the bow and a few arrows I have carved around my torso. I put the blanket on her back and climbed on. She immediantly got up into a gallop when she felt my weight on her. I laughed and enjoyed the ride.

We stopped some way into the forest and took some time to enjoy the scenery. We stopped in a nice meadow. The grass was a bright healthy green. Small white and soft pink flowers grew around up. A small creek was near and big trees were around us. Healthy fruit trees and Sakura trees grew. The sky was a bright blue and soft plump clouds swam across the sky. Lilly and I layed under a weeping willow. I've never been here before. Lilly must have found it when I was out or something.

We enjoyed the peace, until I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a dark figure. Lilly was napping so I grabbed my bow and arrows and went toward where I saw him. I was curious.

I kept going until I hear voices. One of the voices sounded familiar. I couldn't place it but I knew that I knew the person who owned the voice. I got closer with my bow drawn and kept going till I saw two people. One was clad in black. He had dark black hair and glistening red eyes. His skin was rather pale. He wore a long black hat and a black tunic with darkn grey colored legging like pants underneath. He wore black leather books and gloves and arm guards. He had a black and silver-ish grey Hylian shield. He held a blade with a familiar black hilt and dark colored blade. It was held up to a man's neck. I knew who he was alright. I stole fruit from him yesterday. He had chased me half-way across Castle Town and all the way up to where I ran into the man who now held the man's life in his hands.

"Please help me!" The rather plump man called to me once he saw me. The darker man's eyes flickered toward me and he pressed the blade to man's neck. Small rivers of blood dripped down his neck as he wimpered toward me.

"Come with me and the man lives." The boy simply said as he looked at me. I blinked a couple of times.

"What?" He growled in response.

"I don't want to repeat myself onna." He glared in my direction. I just put down my bow and simply shrugged.

"I don't really care what happens to him. Only his family would care. Go ask one of them." I tilted my head a bit in the 'I-don't-care-either-way' gesture. He laughed in return.

"As you wish." He smiled in a sick way and swung his blade in a powerful movement instantly killing the man. His body fell limp and his head rolled a bit.

"W-why did you d-do that...?" I asked filled with disbelief.

"You left me no choice. Now, come along nicely or I will carry you." He smirked. The tone in his voice made me shiver.

"I...I don't know..." I shook my head slightly.

"You will be away from the Hylian scum and somewhere you will be put to some use." I looked down as he sheathed his sword and walked toward me. He stuck his hand out with a smirk dancing acrossed his lips. I looked at the possibilities. No one wanted me here and I would be blamed for the man's death. I would be hunted. On the other hand, I don't know who this man is. He could kill me, he could do anything.

I nodded slightly. In a swift movement, he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for death or a blow, but nothing came. When I opened my eyes, I was in a large room. A mountain of a troll stood infront of me. He had ginger colored hair and green skin. He had a beard and wore fancy looking attire.

"This is her?" His voice boomed rather loudly. I blinked a couple times and look at the guy who had a firm grip on my arm at the bend.

"Indeed." He answered quite respectfully to this larger man. Speaking of Mr. Troll, He looked at me with a twisted smile.

"Welcome child, my name is Ganondorf. The boy next to you is Dark Link. What's your name?" His voice was still loud and he was doing a poor job at being polite.

"My name is Kurai..." I answered quietly.

"Hate. Doesn't seem to fit you much." At Ganondorf's remark, Dark Link laughed.

"She had me kill a man and still came with me." Dark Link looked down at me with a smirk. At this, Ganondorf laughed.

"Perfect! Dark Link, take her to her room and give her food. She barely has any meat on her body.

"Yes, come along." He said leading me away.

The walk was quiet and overwelming. I was left to change into a set of clothes much like Dark Link's. It was only missing the hat and guards. I sat quietly and ate my food silently. I didn't eat much in which seemed to annoy Dark Link but he didn't say a word. After I was done, he bid me good night and left.

"Good night." I whispered and went to bed. The moment I hit the warm silky black sheets and expremely soft mattress, I felt relieved. I rested against the soft black pillows for a few seconds and curled up into sleep.

Author's Note: Oh wow! Two chapters in one day. I'm awesome! Anyway, enjoy and please review and such! ^^


	3. Ernitie and Pandora?

DISCLAIMER: All I own is the plot and my Oc's Lilly, Kurai, Pandareos, Pandora, and the Goddess' sister, no more, no less, unless I add more Oc's...I think I'm going to make my disclaimers and author note more fun and entertaining ^^ Enjoy!

_*~Dark Link PoV~*_

Kurai didn't eat much and she barely spoke...how troublesome. (he sounds like Shikamaru XD) I gave the dishes to a passing Boblikin(sp? I need to work on my spelling...) and continued my walk to Ganondorf's room. I knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Hello Dark Link. I assume the little Ernitie is in bed?"

"Ernitie?" I asked in a monotone.

"Yes. You see, her clan was called the Ernitie clan. A clan of thieves, slayers, and wickedly greedy souls. She is not Hylian as you can probably already tell. Her mark of Mischief she holds is possible because of the blood of the Rymoridde in her bloodstream, Pandora. Without this vicious creature, the mark would tear her open from the inside out."

"Rymoridde?" I was curious at to what this creature was.

"Rymoridde is a creature with the Griffon's wings, the face of a fox, one ear of a rabbit, one ear of a cat, body of a wolf, thirteen fox-like tails, piercing dark rich pink eyes, colored like the raccoon, black tails and silver wings. This creature's legs hold dark Hylian scripture of the seven sins and the creature holds the mark of Mischief on it's forhead. When awakened, this creature can distroy an entire ocean with the usage of Mischief. Pandora was this creature's given name. Pandora was given immortality with an incredible strength and was set as the Goddess' guard and ride into battle. When the Piece of Mischief was stolen by Pandareos, Pandora turned against the Goddess in such an evil matter." Ganondorf explained. I thought this new information over when a thought came to mind.

"You realize, Kurai is the last Ernitie. Pandora fully must be deep inside her soul. If we can break her and bring Pandora out, we can kill Link, take Princess Zelda, over throw the Goddess and take power of Courage and Wisdom." I smirked. I could already see Link writhering in pain and crying in misery.

"You're right..." Ganondorf's head snapped up at my suggestion. "Dark Link...I want you to toy with her emotions and teach her to fight. When the time is right, break her. Break her down and abrutly bring Pandora out. You can do such a thing." I smirked and chuckled a bit.

"That's my specialty."

"Yes, now leave and get some sleep." I bowed my head a bit. I turned heel and left the room.

Upon reaching my room, I put down my sword and shield and hopped onto the bed with my hands folded behind my head. (Much like how Link does in Skyward Sword) Toying with her emotions, eh? Easy enough. I was already forming a plan in my head. Starting tomorrow, we'll be dancing...I yawned and went to sleep with a smirk on my face.

Author's Note: Why do I always write the shorter chapters on Dark Link's PoV? Anyways, I hope this story seems interesting enough for you guys. I'm honestly trying and I hope that neither Dark Link nor Ganondorf seem too out of character. Next chapter will be up really soon. Please review and tell me what you think so far. And will someone tell me if I spelt Boblikin wrong because I'm thinking it's Boblin...


	4. The Act Begins

DISCLAIMER: Dark Link-The onna only owns her Oc's and the plot...Not me, nor anything else...

_*~Kurai's Pov~*_

"Kurai, wake up. Kurai~" I heard a voice from above me call. I cracked open my eyes to see Dark Link standing beside my bed with his face in close proximity to mine. I blinked a few times and turned my head to yawn. Why he was so close was no buisiness of mine, might as well ignore it.

"I'm up, I'm up..." I mumbled slightly. I turned on my side towards him and brought the blanket over my head. I heard a chuckled from above me and felt a hand on my shoulder slightly shaking me.

"Come on now." He chuckled and tugged the covers from over my head. I moaned in defeat and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, okay...I'm up now..." I yawned again. I brought my arms above my head and stretched. My back and shoulders popped a few times. I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes, then sweeped my hair back. I turned and looked at Dark Link with a tired and lazy smile. He chuckle and put a dish in my lap with an omlette with green chili and a roll. I nodded in thanks as he went and began to leave the room.

"Meet me in the hall when you are done. Just leave the plate on the nightstand, I'll get it later." He smiled and closed the door. Well, it really wasn't much of a smile. It was like a smirk and an attempted or forced smile mixed into one.

I ate about a quarter of the omlette and two small pieces of the bread. I straightened out the tunic amd slipped on the boots. I walked out the door still yawning and rubbing the back of my head slightly. I got maybe three steps out of my door until I bumpted into something. This happened to be none other than Ganondorf himself. I gulped rather loudly as he towered over me.

"Gomen..."I bowed my head slightly. He just looked down at me with a simple 'hn' and walked off. I sighed in relief and saw Dark Link standing nearby with his back to me. I simply walked up behind him and gave him a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to me.

"Done?" I nodded in responce. "Good. Come now, you will learn how to fight with a sword." He chuckled and grabbed my wrist, leading me down another corridor.

We reached a small indoor, one-way glass dome on the outer part of the castle. You couldn't see in but seeing out was no problem. It had plants, grass, trees, butterflies, and even a small pond. It was rather pretty. My thoughts were interrupted when a sword was tossed toward me. It wasn't an actual sword, more like one used in fencing. I looked questionably at Dark Link and saw that he too had the same type of sword.

"The goal is to land a blow on your opponent as many times. I do warn you though, being hit by one of these hurts like a mother f*****, or at least for a Hylian like you." He told me. "Begin."

*~May the battle comince~*

Dark Link was the first to move. He had incredible speed and I barely had time to block it. I pushed his sword back and swung. I missed and was almost hit again when he did a thrust for my stomach in which I stepped back. Dark Link jumped back and then past me. Before I had a chance to look behind me, a loud 'TWACK!' was heard and I was face down on the ground. My back was stinging and I tried standing back up again when I was hit in the collar bone and layed flat on my back. A bruise was already forming and man, did it burn. I jumped up quicker and blocked the blow heading straight for my face. I jumped forward and lunged at Dark Link. He simply stepped aside and swiped at my wrist, knocking the sword from my hand onto the ground a few feet away. I growled and dove for it. I successfully grabbed it but was once again hit in the back by Dark Link's sword. In the same freaking spot might I add. I hissed in pain and turned to hit him and barely got part of his bangs. I growled in frustration and stood up again standing my ground firmly. Dark Link merely smirked. At the same time, we lundged toward eachother. Our swords clashed with lesser power on my side. Dark Link smugly looked at me and hooked his foot with mine. With a brief yelp, I fell to the ground with Dark Link on top. He snickered as he continuously pushed his sword down on mine, a few inches away from my face. Using a lot of strength, I pushed him away. I stood up and with little time to react, he ran at me. I put my left foot behind my right in a defensive stance as our swords clashed once again. Straining my muscles, I pushed back on him. With a sudden snap, the swords broke. Dark Link dodged the piece heading for him, I on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. In a stinging swipe, it whipped across my face leaving a cut on my eyebrow. The cut was about 1 inch to 1 1/2inch long. I held my eye as it bled and blinked away tears. More cuts and bruises were added to my body now.

"Woah, Kurai. Are you okay?" Dark Link came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as I sank to the ground. It hurt, alright?

"Yup." I looked up at him. He then moved my hand away and looked at the cut himself.

"It doesn't seem too bad, just bleeding some." He smirked lightly and stood up. I had just decided to lay there and look up at the visual clouds above. I sighed and relaxed. I listened to a few birds from outside and the water slightly rippling. I closed my eyes and rested a bit.

Author's Note: I told you it was coming soon. I just confirmed that I write longer chapters on Kurai's PoVs. I actually put in a mini battle! Like it? Dark Link's OOC-ness was kinda explained in the last chapter and will be explained more in the next. Honestly though, the item coming back and hitting Kurai in the face had actually happened to me, except it was a stick. I hit a stick against a tree really hard and it broke and came back to hit me in the eyebrow. It hurt and started bleeding. My friend laughed really hard so I threw the remaining stick her way, haha. Anyway, review, tell me how it is so far, and Enjoy! Also, if you have any suggestion, or thoughts, I would like to hear them! ^W^


	5. Picking up Another

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, how do you expect me to afford to own Legend of Zelda? I don't own it! I can only afford to own the plots and Oc's.

_*~Dark Link PoV~*_

After I saw Kurai bleeding, I left to get bandaids...being nice is harder than it looks. The stupid onna hasn't even fallen for it yet. She hasn't even blushed or stuttered. I can't stand being nice and considerate to her any longer. It would kill me if I smiled anymore. Why can't she be easier to toy with?! Goddess...

I reached the medicine cabinet and opened it to reveal a small box of bandaid's and some rubbing alcohol. I grabbed the bandaid's and a bottle of alcohol and a small bag of cotton balls from under the sink. I grumbled to myself as I began walking to the room on the west field of the castle grounds. When I went in, I went to the last place I saw Kurai. She was lying on her stomach and running her fingertips across the water making soft ripples on the water's surface. I shook my head as I put up my act again.

"Kurai, I'm back with some bandaids and such." I sat down next to her. The close placing of our bodies made me want to kill myself. I never understood how such Hylian pests can get so flustered and love the close-ness. It baffled me. Women lived for men and to served them while men lived for drinking and working and very rarely lived for women. Hylians are stupid. Expecially Link...

"Thanks." She said reaching for the products. I pulled them away from her.

"Allow me." I forced a smile...it hurts. I barely had enough restrain to keep my eye from twitching. I put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and pressed it against her brow. Her body twitched from the sting and I had to stiffle a laugh.

"Uh, thanks Dark Link." She muttered as I placed a bandaid. Still, nothing seemed to affect her. It angered me.

"Well, since we are done with our training for today. How about a little lunch?" I asked after I was done.

"That's okay, I don't want to be a bother." She stood. The only thing that was bothering was that she was so unfazed by everything.

"I insist."

"No, I'm not really hungry. But can I ask a favor?" She asked looking a bit hopeful.

"Depends." I told her straight forward, completely dropping my act.

"Well...is it possible for me to visit home and check on my horse?" She asked staring at her feet like she was scared for the answer.

"The white one? Sure. I just need to go tell Ganondorf of our leavings. Go wait out at the front gate." I told her and walked off to where I assumed Ganondorf was...the library.

Upon arriving, I saw Ganondorf cursing at a Hylain Tales book.

"Sir, Kurai and I are leaving to check on her horse." I said and left, not bothering to wait for an answer or protest.

I walked out to the front gate and noticed Kurai wasn't there yet...don't tell me she got lost. I muttered to myself and asked a passing lizard creature of her where-a-bouts. Apparently, she was wondering around the main floor. I grumbled and muttered as I walked inside.

"Kurai!" I shouted at her once I saw her standing around confused near the kitchen hallway. She turned and looked at me a bit surprised and ran toward me.

"Gomen, I got a little lost." She stared at me.

"Hn." I said turning around and walked once again to the front gate with her trailing behind me. I gave a soft whistle of a melody and heard galloping. A pure black horse trotted up and I litterally jumped on. I grabbed Kurai's wrist and brought her up behind me. Once she was on, we teleported to Hyrule field and rode on from there to Kurai's house. a sudden white and black blur jumped out from behind and couple trees near the house.

"Lilly!" Kurai smiled as she jumped off the horse with me soon following. I just stood there as I heard her coo and talk to the horse. The only thought that was running through my head when I saw the graves was that she wasn't Hylian. She was an Ernitie. The last of the entire clan.

"Troublesome..." I muttered quietly.

"Dark Link, can we take her back with us?" She asked giving me a look.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied and crossed my arms.

"If it's not too much trouble, please?" She asked again. I stared at her and stood my ground. Her lips I had noticed were in a slight pucker.

"Ugh, fine onna." I gave into defeat.

"Aregato!" She yelped, jumping a little.

"Yea, sure...just mount her so we can get going." I turned my head slightly away from her. She did as she was told when I mounted my horse.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF PRINCESS ZELDA AND HERO LINK!" I turned my head to the loud screeching voice and saw maybe about 30 Hyrule Soldiers.

"Come one Kurai, time to go." I gave a click of my tongue and my horse bound into a gallop with Lilly and Kurai following along.

It was getting a bit ridiculous that the soldier never fallen behind. I got a little tired of the constant yell and got out my bow. I turned my body enough toward them and trusted my horse for driving. I shot my first arrow at the constantly screaming man. The arrow went through his eye-socket and out the other side of his head. I laughed in poor enjoyment as I watched him fall from his horse and get trampled on by other horses. Hearing the breaking of his bones and seeing the blood spill was a sight to see. I heard laughing and turned to see Kurai laughing as well when she saw the poor Hylian. I smirked. The girl's warming up to me already. I've never seen someone enjoy something like that about as much as me.

"Dark Link, I know a way to lose them. Follow!" She shouted at me. I followed her through a small creek and into the green woodland around Hyrule Field. We rode until we no longer heard their annoying voices anymore.

"You alright?" I asked her when she pratically fell to the ground. shestarted to laugh.

"Good grace! Seeing the Hyrule dog being trompled was surely a hilarious sight!" She laughed.

"Glad you thought so." I smirkekd and sat on the grass with my arms crossed. "Anyway, we should get back and you should have supper and sleep." I sighed and teleported all four of us back.

"Alright." She sighed and walked inside. I led the horses to a meadow and walked back.

I gave Kurai her dinner and bid night. After I brought the plate to the kitchen to be washed, I went to my room. My room was dark. I mean completely dark. There was not a single speck of light in my room. It was much like an abyss.

I layed down in my bed and thought of Kurai's training for tomorrow. I had just the lesson plan too. I chuckled lightly and closed my eyes falling into a pitch black slumber.

Author's Note: Holy crap! 5 chapters, WHOOO! This is the longest I have written on any story before! Do you guys like it? Tell me what you think! Reviews and all are mighty appreciated...I'm noticing that I write more on this story than my Batman one, funny. Anywho, be sure to enjoy! Woah, and this Dark Link PoV was a lot longer for once! ^u^ Thank You! And sorry for they lateness my people. I'll give cookies to all thai]t review or PM me about this story! ^o^


	6. Getting the Sword

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Oc's!

_*~Kurai's PoV~*_

"Are you sure I won't get in trouble?" I asked Dark Link a bit frightened of my task.

"If you play your cards right, you'll be alright. I promise." I looked at Dark Link beside me and saw him smiling. I sighed. I knew something was going to go wrong the moment I woke up this morning.

_~FlashBack to this morning~_

"Hey Kurai, remember when you saw the Hyrule Soldier get trompled?" Dark Link asked. We were currently sitting at the table in the dining hall eating a decent breakfast that I had cooked up. They were waffles, french toast, and a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Um yeah...why?" I asked confuzzled as to why he would care.

"Well I have a great practice for your training today." He smirked taking a bite of the waffle on his plate. I looked at him puzzled as I took a drink of then glass of milk.

_~Present time~_

We were currently outside of the Hyrule Castle on the Soldier quarters. My goal was to go through the entire castle without being seen and steal the newest of the Hylian blades for the upcoming festival for the engagement of Link and Zelda tonight. Thus meaning that the blade will be guarded and secured. I sighed as I opened the heavy steel door to the dorm rooms.

"Remember, if you fail...it won't be a mere punishment, it will mean exacution." I sighed at his words and headed inside. Before I went completely inside he grabbed my bicept and pulled me back. "Do whatever you can to get it."

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"You're smart, you can figure it out." He patted my head and let me go and turned to leave. "I'll be at the back gate with (Dark) Epona. Don't linger, hurry and meet me in the Hyrule field." I nodded and turned back to the enterence and proceeded.

Walking throught the long stretched out corridors and the twisted staircase upwards. I gulped as I heard footsteps and ran to a nearby closet in the hallway. I ran in and shut the door quietly as I heard them walk by and stop a few feet infront. I searched the closet and found a maid's dress. I slipped it on over the shorts and tank top I wore and put on the headband that held the long bangs of my ebony locks. The dress went to mid thigh and was a silky ivory color with a pale blue apron. I walked out slowly with a bucket.

"Hey! Maid!" I froze.

"Y-yes?" I asked not looking back.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"Y-yes s-sir!" I sighed in relief and ran off. That could have been really bad. I couldn't risk blowing the cover I was given, or created for that matter.

Without further distractions I ran down the hall and found myself at a flight of stairs going to the third floor. Walking up the stairs, I had to hold the band on my thigh that held the pig-sticker like knife Dark Link had gave to me incase I would to use it. I didn't want to but if my hand was forced, I would.

I had checked all the floors, all 6... The only floor that I couldn't figure how to get to was the second floor. I was tired and that must have been the floor that the sword was on. And I couldn't even get to it! My head hurt from an oncoming headache from falling up the stairs earlier and I felt like crying from frustration.

"Hiroshi! It's you're turn to guard the engagement gift moron!" I hear a voice yell from the end of the hall. I peered and saw another soldier running up to a middle aged man. The younger boy had short chocolate brown hair with blue eyes and sun kissed skin. He was tall and lean and had a boyish voice. He was maybe around nineteen at the very most, sixteen at the least.

"Yea, alright gramps...um, how do I get there again?" He sheepishly asked and rubbed the back of his head. The older man growled and hit him atop the head. "Owee! That hurt old man! Just tell me!"

"Troublesome kids...Go down to the soldier's quarter and lift the hatch to the basement." There was a basement?! And I passed it! "After so, go straight then left and then right and then the farthest tunnel to the right. Then go to the right flight of stairs to the second floor. Remember that the left one is to the top floor to Zelda's and Link's room. So go right and straight up. Now, on your way!" I watched him push him away. By the look on the Kid's face, he looked lost. From the look, I got a rather good idea and hurried my way down and back.

I waited there and pretended to be cleaning the cotts and floors and found the hatch the old man was talking about. That's when the kid walked in.

"Oh hello!" I smiled brightly.

"Hey...I have a question." He muttered.

"Oh really? Ask away then!" I smiled and put down the sheets I had in my hands.

"Well I don't think you would know but do you know how to get to the second floor?" He looked at me hopeful.

"Oh, yeah! I gotta go up and clean that floor! Follow me!" I cheerfully said and crouched down and opened the hatch to the basement which I shamefully passed when I walked in...I hate you floor doors! With that said, I jumped down and had him follow. When I saw him following closely, I clutched the knife at my thigh and prayed that I wouldn't have to use it. He seemed like such a sweet kid.

"So how old are you?" He asked out of the blue. He was probably just trying to make conversation I would assume.

"I'm sixteen." I chirped.

"Wow, I'm seventeen...you look mighty pretty for a sixteen year old." I looked at him surprised. No one had ever complimented me like that before. I turned and saw pearl pink dust his cheeks. He looked so much like a child.

"So what's your name?" I asked as we turned left on the turn.

"Hiroshi!" He smiled in return. "It means generosity, I was named after my grandfather's brother."

"It seems to fit you quite a bit." I chuckled as his cheeks went brighter and he looked toward the stone flooring. I was begining to like this kid a lot. I needed to get him out of the way without hurting him...but...how?

"How about you?" He asked as we turned right.

"Oh, my name's not important Hiro. You probably won't even see me after today." I said trying to hide the depression in my voice as we walked through the farthest right tunnel.

"And why wouldn't I?" His curiosity was growing and I knew it.

"Well, I'm leaving today to go to Kakariko Village since my grandmother had turned up ill." I lied through my teeth. It hurt to lie but I can't let my name slip out. Even if it was to him.

"Oh I am so very sorry miss." His mood dampered as he helped me down the drop at the end of the tunnel. He hands firmly but gingerly grabbed my waist as I rested my hands on his shoulders as he lifted me up and onto the lower ground. We moved apart after I gave him a small thanks and made my way over to the right flight of stairs and began to walk with Hiroshi following behind. I felt like breaking down there. I didn't know what to do or why Dark Link was forcing me to do this job. But of course, if Dark Link had done this, he would have killed some and already have the sword. He was cold hearted and much more blunt than I.

Once reaching the top, we stood infront of the door leading to the room I've waited to be at. Well waited and dreaded and down right searched endlessly for. He dug in his pocket of his uniform for the keys he was given by the old man. He put the key in and unlocked the door and stumbled in after pushing the big heavy door. We walked in and sure enough, the sword was there upon a silk cloth with the Hylian crest. I sighed and gripped the pig-sticker at my thigh and brought it out from under the dress. I clutched it in my right hand in the upward strike position as I slid behind Hiroshi quietly. My vision was blurry as tears welled up in my eyes. I placed my left hand on his left shoulder and held the blade a few centimeters from his back. I rested my head above his shoulder. Gravity failed me and a tear fell upon his clothed shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry, Hiroshi..." I swallowed my cry as my voice shook with...with...what was this? Why would I care about someone I barely know? Expecially a Hylian?

The hand holding the knife twitched and shook slightly.

"What? Miss?" His voice was as light as a feather and soft sounding.

"...I'm so sorry..." Bye...Hiro...I drew my wrist back as another tear fell on his clothes and my left hand shook while I gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Kurai?"

Author's Note: Actually when I typed this, I kinda fell in love with Hiroshi. But anyways, I'm not good at cliff hangers and I am proud to say that this is my popular story I have! Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! It literally made me jump for joy when I saw the reviews and follows Q.Q Thank you so much! Anyways, enjoy and review and such please? Thank you...again ^^


	7. She doesn't remember

Note: I just wanted to say...I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! You are all so kind and I am so you glad you like my story! You guys are just amazing! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Thank you to Swamp Dragon Princess, asummer6, Neko x3, Katolovestea, and Lauren Chamberlain for your wonderful reviews and follows! I am so very glad that you enjoy this story, I really didn't have much hope for people liking my stories so thank you very much, it means a lot to me! :) So on with the alphabet soup! But first the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I only own my Oc's and the plot of the story! I own nothing Legend of Zelda! Now on to my alphabet soup I shall be sharing with you my dear viewers!

_*~Last time!~*_

_"...I'm so sorry..." Bye...Hiro...I drew my wrist back as another tear fell on his clothes and my left hand shook while I gripped his shoulder firmly._

_"Kurai?"_

_*~How about a Hiroshi PoV~*_

"Kurai?" I called her name. Everything had seemed to stop. I began to slowly feel her chin rest on my shoulder and felt her left hand loosen. I turned my head to the side slightly and felt her grip loosen on my shoulder. I heard something metal being dropped on the floor and her hand slide down my shoulder in a feather like passing. I quickly had turned and caught her as she sank to the floor. I sank along with her and held her in my arms securely. Sobs racked her body as she cried into my shoulder. I whispered sweet words to comfort her. The cries became quietier as the shaking slowly came to as stop. I pulled her body away from me at arms' length. Her pretty Topaz eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her nose was red.

"I'm so sorry...but...how do you know my name?" She asked after she had calmed down from her watery fit. I stared at her before laughing a bit.

"Just as I remembered. You still say sorry a lot!" I mused as she stared at me confused a bit more. "Oh excuse me, well I was your friend when we were both little." I smiled warmly. She looked down and her hands and rocked her head a bit as if she was trying to remember. I remembered it clear as day. When she was helping me today, I had remembered the lie and the way she shortened my name to Hiro when we were little. I had always called her Kuri. Which always made us hungry, haha. I remember the day she left...

_*~Flashback 11 years ago~*_

_"Kuri!" I yelled running over to said 5 year old. I had just turned 6 today and was spending the day with Kurai!_

_"Hiro! Happy Birthday!" She beamed and held up a black colored box and blue ribbon bow. "This is for you Hiro!" She said and outstretched the box to me. I took it into my left hand but grabbed her hand with my right and dragged her through town. We stopped at the square and sat on the center fountain._

_"What is it?" I asked as I began to gently untie the ribbon._

_"It's a surprise! Open it!" She cheered and clapped her hands together with a smile and bright amber eyes. I smiled in return and gave a slight nod and continued to unwrap._

_"Oh...wow..." I declaired as I had opened the top of the box._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"It's amazing..." I had reached my hands into the box and pulled out chainmail, a blue tunic, grey pants, brown leather boots and gloves. On the back of the tunic had the Hylian symbol all the soldiers wore at the castle. "How did you buy this?" I asked looking at her a bit concerned._

_"I made the tunic, pants, gloves and boots, the chain mail only costed 75 rupees." She said smiling._

_"Well, why?" Curiosity filled my voice as I stared at her. She smiled wide and hugged me around the shoulders._

_"Because you said you always wanted to be a Hyrule Soldier!" She chimed and pulled back. My eyes watered a bit._

_"Thank you so much!" I looked down and rubbed my eyes trying to rid the tears away. I then felt something slide around my neck. It was a blue pendant. It was shaped much like a tear and was embedded in a gold outline of metal. I looked at the metal gold plate on the black and saw inscribtion. It had read, 'Happy Birthday Hiro! 6 years! Love, Kuri! Never forget me!' I looked back up at Kurai._

_"Well?" She asked rocking on her feet. I engulfed her into a bear hug, nearly suffocating her._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I picked her up and swung her around. It might have looked weird to passing people but who cared?! She laughed as I set her down._

_*`6 years later~*_

_"Kuri? Are you alright?" I patted her back as she buried her head in her hands. She was sitting under an apple tree in Hyrule Field by the bridge._

_"N-no...sorry..." I smiled._

_"Don't say sorry. What's the matter?" She sniffled and looked toward me._

_"I'm moving. I have to go to Kakariko village because my grandmother had gotten ill." She sobbed._

_"Really?" My voice cracked. She only nodded. "But...Kurai..." I have never used her actual name unless I was dead serious or worried. Right now, both. She had only shook her head and ran off. "Kurai!" I had tried running after her but had only got lost. Why would she leave so suddenly? So...unexpected?_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

"I wouldn't remember..." She had finally said. I looked down at her.

"Honestly?" I asked. My hope was slowly dying...I sighed and pulled out the pedant she had given me long ago. "Remember this?" She just shook her head looking away.

"I already said no..." She stood. I followed and had turned toward the pig-sticker that had been dropped. I felt a pain in my neck and then I felt the cold marble tile floor on my cheek.

"Sorry..." I had heard from above me. Then it faded black and brisked cold...

Author's Note: I am so very sorry that this is really late on my part. I just got a new puppy and he is really hard to train. He's a pain at times but really lovable. He's a big resposibility and school is coming up really soon so this will be updated a lot slower and right now I have a little bit of trouble writing and I have to go finish a book and report but I'm trying, I swear. Anyways, hope you enjoyed even though this chapter honestly sucked! (Dark Link-understatement...) How rude...anyways, Review and all that good stuff! I know it sucks but the next chapter will have more hints of KuraiXDark Link! (Dark Link-greeaaaaat...) He's so mean...anyways this is the end of this burnt bowl of alphabet soup. The stove, aka computer, is to blame and I'll see yoou next time...whenever that will be! :) And I may do little drabbles of Kurai and Dark Link on a different story so you can look into that too if you want and yes, this is a really long Author's Note so sorry. Seeya later.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**I AM SO SORRY!** I haven't updated in so long! This weekend has been so stressful and emotional for me. School has been a pain, I am soo sorry guys. I am working on the stories but I am sorry it is taking so long. I am working on the next chapter, I've just been busy lately…I haven't had much motivation and I have been working on school computers and on my DeviantART account. Ugh, I promise to have it up soon. Bai bai.

**_~CasXIII_**


End file.
